Yakko's Adventure
by Blackmagic34
Summary: Something is wrong with the water tower..why the heck does it keep dripping like that? NO. They will NOT stay with me. Nooooo! What the- I didn't know he was actually like that.. Partially Yakko Centric, more so later on. No Pairings..Yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Holy fudge, I haven't wrote a fanfic in such a long time. *Stretches out arms and cracks fingers* these old fingers of mine are starting to collect dust! So I decided to make an Animaniacs fanfic, main character mostly being the beloved _Yakko_. *Big Goofy Smile*

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatley I do not own any of these characters..T-T

* * *

**Yakko's Adventures - Chapter One**

Twas a beautiful morning for the little Warners, who were still fast asleep in their water tower. As the sun was slowly climbing up the sky, the usual dripping noises in the tower was heard. Water droplets managed to escape some odd pipes, landing on the harsh black metal floor, even sometimes onto their ragged carpeting. Towards the back of the water tower however, we find little Dot and Wacko, sleeping comfortably in their bunk beds, Dot being on the bottom bunk. Yakko however was in a single bed just a few feet away from Dot and Wakko's bunk bed, enjoying the warmth of his blanket. Wacko snored loudly as usual, cuddling a tattered brown bunny in his arms. Mr. Binky he was named. Wacko wasn't sure why he loved the thing, maybe it had something to do with his big brother giving it to him on his birthday a few years ago?

"Mm..how _you_ doin..wana..grab a milkshake.." Yakko mumbled in his sleep.

Even though Yakko was unconscious, he _still_ talked. A bad habit of his, but his siblings learned to deal with it, managing to fall asleep with ease after some training.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip Drip. Drip Drip Drip. DripDripDripDripDripDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIP--_

"Will someone STOP THAT THING! UGH!" Dot screamed, turning herself over and placing a pillow over her head.

"You know we can't do anything about it sis. Touch somethin' and who knows _what_'ll happen. We'll ask Wakko to make a gizmo or something to fix it later.." Yakko replied, half awake from his sister's scream.

Dot groaned. "Tell him to fix it now!" She whined.

"Oh no. No no no _no_. I wana live to see tomorrow, alright? Now just to back to sleep and try to ignore it."

"Ugh. Fiiiine.."

With that, the water tower grew silent once more. The Warners usually slept in until at least 9:30 AM, and it was only 8 o'clock. Outside, everyone was already starting their day. Ralph, the police officer that guarded the entrance to the studio outside was currently changing from his blue nighty pajamas to his working uniform, eating a doughnut of course. Plox was already in his office, answering the phone calls sent to him by his handy secretary outside. Doctor Scratchnsniff was also getting ready for the day, praying the Warners wouldn't escape from the water tower today as he headed towards his psychiatric building.

About 30 minutes went by, making it 8:30 am for all you people who can't do simple math, and back in the water tower..

_DRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIP_

Despite the annoying constant dripping noise, Dot had managed to continue to sleep..with her head shoved underneath her pillow of course. The drips however, were startintg to sound more like _splashes_. It wasn't just a droplet of water escaping from the pipes, oh no. It was more like..the pipes were leaking out water. A few cracks and snaps were heard, but the Warners continued to sleep until..

* * *

Doctor Scratchnsniff inhaled the beautiful outside air, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Ahh, it iz good to be outside..no Warners, a vondurful cup of coffee, unt the sky is beautiful! What could possibly--"

He stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly heard a rather disturbing noise from the familiar WB Water tower as he was just walking past it, heading towards his own office. He stared at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah geez, vut are those kids up to!?"

Suddenly, the water tower door slammed open, letting out not only the Warner kids, but _water_. Tons of it was coming out until the tree slammed the door shut. Wakko, Yakko, and Dot managed to get out before they were drenched. Somehow the pipes had broke, releasing all the water back into the tower.

"Our house!" Dot yelled. "Ahh! My cute dresses are in there!"

"MR. BINKYYY!" Wakko whined, dropping to his knees and hugging Yakko's leg. "Ya gotta save him, pleeeeease!" He begged in his usual Scottish accent. Yakko really had no clue as to how Wakko got his accent, but no matter.

Yakko stared at the door with his hands on his hips. "I dunno Wakko, I think that's it for our little home in there.."

"Pleeease, save Mr. Binky!"

Yakko sighed. "Alright alright!" He said, Wakko squealing in happiness and getting back onto his feet. "Wait down there, i'll go get him okay?" Wakko nodded, his tongue sticking out of the left corner of his mouth like usual as both Dot and Wakko climbed down the tower to join Doctor Scratchnsniff.

"Scratchy! What are you doin' here?" Wakko asked.

"I work here..remember? Now vut are you two hooligans doing huuh? Hopefully not making any of the monkey jokes?"

"Nope. The monkeys are still sleeping." Wakko replied.

"Not that kind of- Ugh!"

Wakko just smiled innocently. Then Dot suddenly got on her knees, a violin seeming to play in the background to go along with her tragic story she was about to tell.

"Our home has been destroyed! Yakko, our dearest brother has went back in to rescue Mr. Binky! Ohh whyy Yakko, why!" She said, "crying" into her hands.

Doctor Scratchnsniff only raised an eyebrow. "Vut happened to the vater tower?"

"The pipes broke and the place is flooding right now." Wakko said, hands folded behind his back.

The doctor's eyes widened. "VUT!? And you let Yakko go in zer!? Don't you realize he could drown!?"

Wakko and Dot blinked, looking at each other before looking back at the doctor, laughing sheepishly. "He he, ...whoops."

* * *

Back with Yakko who was currently swimming around inside the water tower had just gotten Mr. Binky. His cheeks bulged with the air he held in, swimming much like a dog towards the top to get some air. He reached the top..his eyes widened. There wasn't any more air space left! It had been completely filled with water now.

_"Geez..you'd think this place would explode by now with all the water in here- wait a second.." _That gave Yakko an idea..he pulled out a surf board.

* * *

Back outside, Wakko, Dot, and Doctor Scratchnsniff were staring at the water tower. The doctor seemed to be more worried than the other two, who were just standing there casually as if they just _knew_ they're older brother would be okay. Suddenly, the water tower started to tremble, and then..

..the door slammed open, out coming tons and tons of water, pouring from the tower. Yakko who was now on his surf board, still holding Mr. Binky tightly in his hand with a smile on his face as he surfed on the huge wave that came from the tower.

"KALABUNGA!" Yakko yelled, falling right towards..Doctor Scratchnsniff, who stood there in horror.

"AHHH!!" The doctor yelled before being splashed by the water, Yakko slamming right onto his chest, causing him to fall down on his butt.

The water continued to pour down from the water tower, but at least not onto Yakko and the Doctor. Yakko sat on the Doctor's chest with his legs spread out, both of them completely drenched. Yakko started spitting out the water from his mouth, a gold fish coming out along with it, his bulged cheeks flattening as he did.

"Ehhhhhhhhh next time I wana go swimming, I think I'm just gonna go to the beach."

Doctor Scratchnsniff, still laying underneath Yakko, propped himself up on his elbows. "Would you _please_ GET _OFF_ ME!" He yelled.

Yakko only smirked. "I dunno Scratchy, your kinda comfy!"

Doctor Scratchnsniff snarled, pushing Yakko off him as he got up. "Hmph! Now, I have some business to do. So, leave me _alone!_" With that, Scratchy walked stubbornly into his Psychiatric building.

Dot and Wakko walked over to Yakko, Wakko smiling at the sight of his little bunny.

"MR. BINKY!" Wakko yelled, Yakko handing the rabbit over to him before Wakko gave the drenched rabbit a bear hug.

"Now that I don't have my cute dresses, what am I gonna wear!?" Dot yelled, clearly aggrivated.

Yakko smirked. "Think I forgot about ya sis?" He said, pulling out a few of her pink, of course, dresses. Dot's eyes lit up at the sight, hugging her frilly dresses.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Hey, that's what a big brother's for right?" He replied, getting on all fours and shaking off the water, drying himself off.

Dot sighed. "_Now_ where are we gonna live?"

"I don't want to move.." Wakko mumbled, looking down at the floor.

Yakko got back up on both feet, putting a hand on his chin. "Hm..well, I know a person who'll be able to answer that question!"

* * *

"Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"I said _no!_ I will _not_ let you live with me!"

The Warners had no choice but to go to Mr. Plotz to find a place they could live, or at least _stay_ in until they fixed the water tower. Now they were asking the man, in unison, if they could stay at _his_ house.

"Aww, but our tower just exploded.." Yakko said, sitting in between his siblings who were all, sitting on top of Mr. Plotz's desk as the short old man sat in his chair.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

"I got an idea! How about we live in your office, and you live at your house?" Yakko suggested.

"No."

"Then..we live in your house, and you live in your office?"

"NO! Now go away!"

Yakko's yakking wasn't working, and Wakko's eating Plotz's lunch didn't help much either. Now, it was Dot's turn. She wormed her way to the front of both her bothers, kneeling and clasping her hands together, fake tears sitting at the edge of her eyes.

"Oh pleeeease Mr. Plotz? We have nowhere to go!"

Mr. Plotz growled, grabbing the three by the scruff of their necks and heading towards the double doors. "I said no! Out out _OUT!_" He yelled, tossing the three out of his office and slamming the door shut, all three of them landing on their butts. Mr. Plotz grumbled as he walked back to his desk, sitting back down and reading over some paper work. He opened up one of his desk drawers and gasped.

"You know, it's not very nice to throw people out like that." Yakko said, jumping out from Mr. Plotz's desk drawer.

"I don't care. Now leave. I am a very busy man and I have lots of work to do, so if you don't mind.."

He got out of his chair and walked towards a window, opening up the shades and gasping yet again as Wakko made his appearance from the blinds. "Aww, we wouldn't cause ya any trouble."

"Yes you would. Now if you'll just leave.." He said, sitting back at his chair but gasping yet again, jumping out from his chair as he felt himself sit on something. Dot.

"We just need to stay with you until the water tower's fixed!" Dot said, a cute smile on her face.

Mr. Plotz's fists clenched, his face slowly turning red as a tomato, his ears seeming to let out steam. Yakko, Wakko and Dot all got together, Yakko being in the middle as usual. It looked like Mr. Plotz had reached his limit. Mr. Plotz wagged his finger at them, leaning towards them.

"I've had enough with you three! I want you _OUT_ of my office RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME? RIGHT-"

Just before he could even finish his sentence, a wave of water came pouring in from the window, splashing right onto Mr. Plotz. The water stopped coming in, leaving a drenched Mr. Plox standing before them, his finger still up in the air. Of course the water came fromt he water tower, and all four of them knew it. Without a word, Mr. Plotz walked right over to his phone on his desk and pushed a button.

"Ah, hello? Yes yes, I'd like you to come here. Yes now you idiot!"

A second later, a tall white man came in..Jerry Lewis.

"Freunlaven! I'm here!"

All three Warners screamed.

"No, not him..anything but _him_..!" Wakko yelled, bitting his lower lip.

They all screamed again before rushing out the door, leaving a very confused Jerry behind.

* * *

The Warners panted, Wakko laying himself on the floor while Dot leaned against a wall, Yakko having both hands on his knees.

"That was a close one..!" Wakko said between breaths.

"Yeah..but _now_ what are we gonna do?" Dot asked, looking back up at their still flooding house.

Yakko stood straight up, getting an idea, a yellow light bulb appearing above his head. Wakko spotted it and took the light bulb, eating it.

"..Well, I _still_ have an idea." Yakko said, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Of course Mr. Ploz couldn't let the rambunctious Warners live out on the Warner Brothers plot _outside_. There was just no way! They'd torture everyone, just like what they did many years ago..he got a shiver down his spine from the memory. Also, soon it would be _"That Day_"..and there was no way the water tower would be fixed by then. Plox sat at the end of a very long table, hundreds of chairs lining the table. He was waiting a certain man, someone who could possibly take care of the Warners until the water tower was fixed. Of course, that man was Doctor Scratchnsniff.

..Right on cue, Doctor Scratchnsniff entered the room, sitting at the other end of the long table.

"Eh, is zer something you need me for?"

"Of _course_ theres something you idiot! Listen to me.." Plotz said, getting out of his chair and getting up onto the table, walking towards the skiddish doctor.

"..Those Warners having been driving me _up_ the wall ever since the water tower exploded..I can't have them running around like they used to! Understand!?"

"Yes yes but, where else could zey go?"

By this time Plotz had reached the doctor, poking the man in the chest. "_You_ will be taking those kids in until the water tower's fixed! Got it!?"

"M-Me?! But-"

"No buts! They're _your_ patients, _your_ responsibility. So from today, they're going to be with _you_! And '_that day'_ is coming soon..I have already set up preperations as well."

"Oh my..'_that day_' is coming up already!?"

"Unfortunatley _yes._ But _I_ have plans for that day.."

A scream outside grabbed their attention.

"Now stop those Warners! NOW!"

With a small squeak, the Doctor quickly ran out of the room, not wanting to see just what the heck those kids were doing outside..

* * *

"AHH!" An actress screamed after being drenched by a thrown water balloon.

The Warners were outside, filling up thousands and thousands of water balloons, throwing them at whoever dared to step outside. And also if they were by the windows, they threw them at the windows too! Crashing right through the window and hitting their target, whoever it may be.

"Ready? Aiiiim. Fire!" Yakko said, standing right beside his sister who was sitting in a huge water balloon launcher, both dressed in a military outfit.

A poor defenseless actor ran across the street, only to be pelted and drenched by hundreds of water balloons. A walkie talkie noise was heared from Yakko and Dot's belts. "It's a confirmed hit!" Wakko said from the walkie talkie. Yakko grabbed his walkie talkie and put it up to his lips. "How's project Big-Bombs-Away coming soldier?"

Wakko was near the water tower, filling up a _huge_ water balloon. "It's coming along great, almost filled, roger."

"Good job soldier." Yakko replied, spotting Doctor Scratchnsniff in the distance. "The target is approaching! I repeat, the target is approaching! Get ready to aim!"

The Doctor walked right up to both Yakko and Dot, who was still sitting in her water balloon cannon. "VUT ARE YOU DOING!? Get off zat thing right NOW! Unt where is Wakko!?"

Yakko smirked, pointing up. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked up, gulping at the sight. _He shouldn't of looked up_. A gigantic water balloon was overhead, Wakko holding it up as he stood on the roof top.

"AHHHH!" The Doctor screamed, Wakko dropping the water balloon. It hit Scratchy, bursting open and drenching him completely. He stood there, arms at his sides as his clenched fists shook with anger.

"You kids..!!"

"Well look on the bright side, you don't need to take a shower!" Yakko said, a smirk still on his face.

"Look out beloooow!" Wakko yelled, jumping down from the roof and landing on top of Doctor Scratchnsniff who fell to the floor with a 'oof!'.

The Doctor sat up, stars spinning around his head. "Ahh aye yae.." He shook his head, grabbing Wakko and standing up, then grabbing Dot from the water balloon cannon and Yakko, kicking the cannon away. The three of them appeared in their normal clothing once more as they were placed on the stones stairs, the Doctor standing before them with his arms on his hips.

"Now that _that_ monkey business is over.."

A desk suddenly appeared before the tree of them with a basket filled with bananas as they all acted like monkeys, gaining some of their features.

"Enough!"

The desks disappeared.

"Now as I was _saying_, since your water tower is eh, _broken_, you three kids shall be living with _me!_ Now-"

Their eyes lit up as they all jumped up on the man.

"Ya really mean it!?" Dot asked.

"Really really?" Wakko added.

"Yes yes, now-"

All three of them gave him a sucking smooch on his face. "Thank You Scratchy!" They said in unision.

"Alright alright!"

The Warners got off the Doctor, sitting back down on the stairs.

"Anyways, you'll be staying at my house only until ze water tower is fixed! Then it's good bye! Sayonara! Understaaaand?"

The three nodded.

"Good! And zen I also have to go to work, so because I don't trust you hooligans alone at my house, you will have to come with me and stay with ze Nurse when I am working with someone."

Yakko and Wakko's tongues rolled out of their mouths, drool coming out as well. Dot just crossed her arms. "Typical boys." She said with a sigh.

"Now, while you are with you I expect you three to be on your _best behavior_, ya?"

They nodded.

"Good, good! Now go on now, get to ze set and do your crazy _Animaniacs_ show!"

Again, they nodded. The Doctor walked off with a sigh, wiping his forehead mumbling something like, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The Warners got up, walking towards their set where they would see just what their narrator conjured up for them. They reached the place in no time, jumping right onto their narrator who looked like a _wreck_. Wrinkles all over the tired man's face, dark circles underneath his eyes, and his eyes blood shot. He let out a scream when the Warners jumped on him, calming himself down with a deep breath.

"Alright you three..since the water tower is down, we won't be doing any shots of you guys there. So instead.." The male scootched the three off him before they could pull anything, reaching deep into his pocket and pulling out a script. "I made up this little number for Yakko."

Yakko raised an eyebrow, taking the script. "Don't you mean _all of us?_"

"Nope. Just you in this one. You'll be singing to the Mexican Hat Dance song. You guys are always together, the audience needs to see what you guys are like _alone_. Ya see? It'll get plenty of views."

Yakko looked through the script, scanning through the words. "Ehhhhhh..I think you need to be educated on proper sentence structure a tad. These are just names of countries."

"Exactly! You'll be singing the countries, thus making it educational. It's perfect! So, you might wana start memorizing those. Oh, and you'll have to point to the map, showing where they are."

Yakko groaned. "Greeeat."

Ever since Yakko pulled that little prank on the man, which in turn caused the man to believe there was a random orange dinosaur out to get him in random moments, earning him appointments to see Doctor Scratchnsniff, the narrator was always out to get Yakko! He didn't think locking the man in the stage at night, leaving the Bologna the Dinosaur's theme play would traumatize him _that_ much..

Dot and Wakko looked curiously at Yakko's script, their eyes widening. Wakko's brain felt like it just _exploded._ "Sure ya gonna be able to do that Yakko?" Wakko asked, already fearing for his older brother.

Yakko patted them both on the shoulder. "Sure I can." He replied, pulling out a scholar's hat and putting it on his head while taking out a pointer stick, walking towards the map board already on set. His brother and sister took a seat as they watched his brother review the words, scratching his head every now and then with the pointer stick. He'd point to a country with the stick and say it out loud, going to the next country, then the next, and so on.

"Ireland, Russia, Omen, no..Oman." He muttered to himself.

About a half an hour past, and by now it was around dinner time...and Wakko's stomach was growling for some food.

"Hey Yakko! We're gonna get some food. I'm _starving_..want anything?" Wakko asked, both him and Dot getting out of their seats.

"Just a cheeseburger with fries. Thanks!"

"You got it!" Wakko replied, Dot and him walking off to get some grub. Yakko let out a long sigh..he'd be lieing if he said he wasn't exhausted. This little number was taking a lot of energy! Well he memorized most of the countries for the most part, he was just working on pointing to the right countries now, but even now he thought he was getting that down as well. He decided to give it a try along with the music, so he went over to the small radio on the set and pressed the play button with his toe, walking back over to the map. He went up and down along with the music, getting ready to sing..

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama

Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,

Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean

Greenland, El Salvador too.

Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela

Honduras, Guyana, and still,

Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina

And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.

Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda

Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,

Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam

And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam."

Whew..he was on a roll! So far no mess ups. He managed to sing it perfectly with the song, dancing as he pointed to the correct countries. So, he continued..

"Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland

And Germany now one piece,

Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia

Italy, Turkey, and..something..

Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania

Ireland, Russia, Oman, ..uhh..

Bulgaria! ..Saudi Arabia.."

Yakko plopped forwards onto the ground, arms stretched out. He was starting to forget what words to say, and he was so _tired_. That little incident this morning must've worn him out without him realizing it. And it was getting late..he'd usually be finishing dinner by now. He let out a sigh as the Mexican Hat Dance song finished playing. After resting for a moment, his gaze fell onto the set's seats in front of the plat form he was laying on, spotting a..girl?

_"What's she doing here?"_ He wondered.

The girl looked to be about 14 years old, long blonde hair with blue orbed eyes. She was quite thin, but at the same time pretty tall, about 5 foot 7 inches, human of course, not a toon. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a light purple long skirt, going past her knees along with light blue high heeled shoes. The girl noticed his stare and quickly got out of her chair. "Oh..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to- please don't tell on me.."

Yakko, who was still laying on his stomach on the platform, raised an eyebrow at the girl. He smirked, having an idea as to what she meant. "Ya snuck in?"

The girl winced. Bingo.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on ya..what fun would that be?"

The girl smiled, walking closer towards the platform. "I'm Kate. Nice to meet you.."

Yakko managed to get on all fours, still feeling a bit weak and tired. Hopefully once he ate something, he'd feel better. "We're the Warner Brothers! Er..well, one of them anyway."

She giggled, walking up onto the stage. Yakko sat down pretzel style as she walking in front of him, sitting down as well on her legs.

"So, what brings you to Warner Brother's studio?" Yakko asked.

"Well actually I..saw the water tower's little explosion.."

Yakko looked down at his lap, his long black ears drooping down a little. "Oh, did you.." He had to admit, his home being flooded with galloons of water wasn't a good feeling. Kate let out a small frown, patting Yakko's head.

"I was worried the infamous Warners were hurt, so I kinda.._snuck in_."

Yakko looked up at her, smiling. "Well, Ralph isn't too hard to get by. Isn't it fun?"

She laughed. "Actually it was, especially when he was chasing me around the lot with a doughnut! I can see why you and your siblings do it on a daily basis."

Yakko raised an eyebrow. "Your a fan of the show?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course! I love watching your show..cracks me up every time. ..Are you working on your next skit?" She asked, looking down at the script he was holding.

"Yup. I kinda got the narrator mad so..this is his revenge." He said, showing her the script.

She looked it over, already knowing what would be on it. "Well if you want, I can help you..I took Geography class."

"..Did ya pass it?"

She nodded.

"Your hired!"

Some time passed as they both continued to practice the skit. Yakko managed to get through half of it, completely memorizing it while Kate showed him where exactly said countries _were_. Apparently before he was pointing at a few wrong countries..so she fixed 'em. Now, she was sitting at one of the chairs as the Mexican Hat Dance song was starting up again..

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama

Haiti, Jamaica, Peru,

Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean

Greenland, El Salvador too.

Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela

Honduras, Guyana, and still,

Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina

And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.

Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda

Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan,

Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam

And French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam."

Kate smiled up at him as he sang, dancing along with the song and pointing at the corresponding countries. Yakko had to admit, it felt much better performing with an actual _audience_, even if it did only consist of one person.

"Norway, and Sweden, and Iceland, and Finland

And Germany now one piece,

Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia

Italy, Turkey, and Greece.

Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania

Ireland, Russia, Oman,

Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia

Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran.

There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan

Both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain,

The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal

France, England, Denmark, and Spain."

Kate started frantically clapping. He managed to complete half the song with no mistakes! He walked over and pressed the "stop" button with his tail on the radio, sitting down at the edge of the platform, his legs hanging over as he let out a long sigh. "After this is over, I don't think I'll ever want to hear the Mexican Hat Dance again.."

Kate laughed, getting up out of her chair and joining him on the platform, sitting down next to him. "You were great! A plus."

He stifled a laugh. "Ya, too bad I got about..70 other countries to name. Think the Earth'll loose a hemisphere tonight?"

She laughed again. "Unfortunatley, I highly doubt that. You know what? What if I come tomorrow? I can help you again if you want.."

"Really? You can?

She nodded. "Sure can. I'll come by after school..ugh, I have this real mean teacher..tests and pop quizzes every day! So annoying.."

Yakko hid a smirk. An idea popped into his mind..

"So i'll see you tomorrow! Bye Yakko!" She waved, sliding off the stage. He waved back with a smile, watching her walk out of the set.

A few minutes later, his siblings plus Doctor Scratchnsniff walked in, the Doctor holding a white bag of supposedly Yakko's dinner. Yakko slid himself off the stage, landing on the floor on two feet as he walked over to them.

"How's the song coming?" Dot asked.

"Pretty good, got through half of it actually."

"Can ya show us?" Wakko asked.

Yakko stiffled a laugh. "Not now Wakko, i'll show you some other time..hate to steal your line but, I'm _starving_."

"Vell, it vould of been here sooner if these two didn't go throwing water balloons at my window!"

Dot and Wakko just smiled innocently as the Doctor handed Yakko the white bag.

"Alright, now come with meee..ugh.."

"YAAAY!" The three cheered, following the Doctor to his green mini van. They all got in, taking their seats and putting on their seat belts. Yakko opened up his white bag, revealing the delicious cheese burger with fries. He took out the burger and started eating while his siblings began asking the Doctor questions, such as "are we there yet?" and "if your a bootlegger, do you like to tie boots to people's legs?" It wasn't too long before they reached the Doctor's house. It was a tall, light blue house with gray steps, a small path leading towards it between patches of grass. They all went in, and as soon as the Warners stepped into his house, they immedietley spread out, going into random rooms and jumping on beds, looking out windows and searching through drawers.

The Doctor just stood there in the entrance before he started chasing after them, grabbing them by the scruff of their necks. "Enough!" He yelled, throwing them on his long brown couch in the living room. "Now I expect you three to be _good_ little children. Now behave!"

Yakko had finished his cheese burger in the car, now munching on the fries from inside the white bag. He paused though as he joined his siblings, both of them leaning closer to them as they all clasped their hands together and little white halos appeared above their heads, their black eyes sparkling as they batted their eye lashes.

"..Good! Now, follow me. I'll show you where you three will be sleeping.."

The Doctor led them out of the living room and down a small hall, turning right into a rather large guest room. It was a bit odd that it had..a bunk bed, and a single bed. It was like it was already set up for the Warners..they went in, already claiming their beds. Of course it was the same as in the water tower, Yakko getting the single bed, Dot getting the bottom bunk and Wakko getting the top. Yakko's bed was against the opposite wall, a window right beside him while the bunk bed was on the adjacent wall. Yakko was munching yet again on his french fries while his younger sibs were playing with each other, still sitting on their beds. Wakko was leaned over his bed while Dot looked up, passing a ball over and over to each other.

"Stop that! It's not time for playing, it's for _sleeping_. Now, go on and brush your teeth. Go on now.."

Yakko had just finished off his french fries, rolling the bag up into a ball and throwing it..although there was no trash can. So, a basket ball hoop appeared out of nowhere, as did a bunch of people in an audience, blinding flashes coming from the seats.

"He shoots..!" Wakko announced, suddenly having a microphone in front of him while sitting behind a table.

The white "bag ball" went into the hoop, a cheer arising from the crowd.

"He scores! Yakko Warner has just made the winning shot!" Dot announced.

Yakko appeared in a basketball outfit, standing a few feet away from the basketball hoop. "I think now the narrators will think _twice_ about picking the cast for _Space Jam_."

"Stop it! Brush your teeth, now! Go -" Before Scratchy could finish his sentence, he was stampeded by the opposing basketball team as they were dribbling a ball. He sat up, stars circling above his head.

"Oi.."

The scene disappeared as the Warners walked out of the room in a line, going right into the bathroom with a dazed Scratchnsniff behind them. They pulled out their tooth brushes and started brushing their teeth as the Doctor kicked over a small stool for them to use to use the sink. One quick spit into the sick from each of them, and they were finished.

"Now I believe it's _your_ turn, Scratchy." Yakko reminded.

"We'll help you!" Wakko suggested.

"No no, that's quite alright..I think I can brush my own -"

Again, before he could finish his sentence, Yakko, Wakko and Dot shoved mini tooth brushes in his mouth, scrubbing all his teeth before he shoved them off, spitting into the sink.

"All clean!" Dot yelled, giving Scratchy a smooch on the cheek, seemingly sucking it away from his face before letting his cheek go.

"Off to bed, now!"

"Give us a piggy back ride!" Yakko demanded.

"Piggy back ride! Piggy back ride!" Wakko and Dot chimed in.

"No! No piggy back ride. Now shoo, shoo!"

Suddenly, three pigs appeared, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot jumping on their backs as they wildly ran about. The Doctor screamed, chasing the three all over the house before managing to chase them into their room. He closed the door and leaned his back against it, panting as the pigs disappeared, the Warners sitting back on their own beds.

"Whew..now, _good night!_"

"Read us a story!" Dot demanded.

"No! No story time!"

"Story time Story time!" They all sang, bouncing up and down in their beds.

"Alright alright! Only if you promise to get into your pajamas unt go to sleep when I am finished with the story."

"Okay!" They said in unision, suddenly changing into their pajamas. Yakko and Wakko wore blue lined pajamas with matching sleeping caps, while Dot wore pink lined pajamas. She didn't wear a sleeping cap since she wanted to keep her little pink bow in her hair instead. The Doctor sighed, sitting down on a chair in the middle of the room. He cleared his throat before he began..

"Once upon a time, there was a little.."

"Princess!" Dot called out.

"Uh, okay..once upon a time, there was a little princess named.."

"Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third."

"Fine! Once upon a time, there was a little princess named..Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third."

Dot smiled happily, snuggling back into her blankets.

"She went to lots of fancy parties, behaved like a good little girl and was rewarded with whatever she wanted! Ze end."

By this time, Wakko and Dot were fast asleep. Yakko on the other hand was still sitting up in his bed, staring at the Doctor.

"Ehhhhhhh, I don't think you should be a writer."

"I don't _want_ to be a writer."

"Good, because you'd stink at it."

Scratchy growled, getting up from his chair and walking over to the door, switching off the lights. "Good _night_ Yakko." With that, Scratchy shut the door behind him, going into his own room to go to sleep as well. Yakko layed back on his bed and soon fell asleep as well..

It was about 12:07 am before Dot let out a scream. Wakko of course slept right through it, but Yakko didn't. He got out of his bed and walked over beside Dot's bed.

"What's wrong sis?" Yakko asked, obviously concerned.

"I had a nightmare.." Dot sniffled.

Yakko gave a small smile before sitting down at the edge of her bed, right beside her as he laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. "It's okay, it was only a dream. Big brother's here now.."

Dot was shaking a bit, but she calmed down considerably with her older brother there. "Stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

Yakko nodded. "Sure..I won't leave. I'll be right here..okay?"

Dot gave a small nod before closing her eyes, feeling Yakko's hand upon hers as she tried to fall back asleep again. Little did they both know, Doctor Scratchnsniff was watching the whole thing by the door. Of course Dot's scream had woken him up as well, so he went to check to see what was wrong, but stopped to observe how quickly Yakko seemed to calm down his sister. His opinion about the Warners changed just then, especially for Yakko..he saw a side of Yakko he'd never expected to see. He was being _responsible_. _Protective. Supportive _of his siblings. The image of Yakko sitting at Dot's bedside painted itself in the Doctor's mind as he retreated back into his room, still not believing what he had just seen. That's when questions starting popping into the man's mind as he laid on his comfy bed..

_"Where were the Warners before they were brought to the studio? Who were their parents? Were they alive? If so, why didn't they come to claim their kids? Or were they dead?"_

These questions were starting to plague his mind..that's when he wondered if these questions also plagued the Warner's minds as well.

* * *

**And Now It's Time For..**  
**Answer the ?Questions? Time!**

_With Your Hosts: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot._

Yakko: Ello folks! We're supposed to answer questions any readers might have, but obviously we haven't _gotten_ any yet since the story wasn't even put up yet. So instead, we're going to answer a question that was asked in the story. If you remember, Wakko had asked Scratchy.. "_if your a bootlegger, do you like to tie boots to people's legs?_" So, we're gonna answer that one. Care to explain _why_ you want to know about boot legging?

Wakko: I like boots. *sticks out tongue*

Yakko: Alrighty then..Dot, want to answer this one for the audience?

Dot: Sure! *puts on a scholar cap* You see Wakko, boot legging is when a person goes to the video theater with their video cameras and films the film, then goes out and puts the video on the internet or even sells it!

Wakko: So..there's no boots? *frowns*

Yakko: *takes Dot's scholar cap and puts it on* Actually Wakko, back in the 1920s while Prohibition was going on, people actually tied flasks of alcohol to their boots to sneak around with it. That way, the cops couldn't see them walking around with some whiskey. That's what boot legging _used_ to mean.

Wakko: *eyes light up* So your saying there are boots!

Yakko: ...Yeah, let's go with that.

Wakko: *does a happy dance* YAY!

Yakko: ...Anyways, *turns to the readers* if _you_ have a question for us, no matter how random it may be, send it to us in a review or you could send Blackmagic34 a message! She'll pick a random question and answer it in the next chapter. So, thank you for joining us on..

Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Answer the Questions!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoo, first chapter done! Lots of typing..I just kept getting crazy ideas, I couldn't stop myself xD Sorry if there's grammar mistakes..probably is, but hey, that's what happens when you only have WordPad to work with. Dx But anyways, hope ya enjoyed the first chappie..if you managed to read it all xDD


	2. the Lump of Trash

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I told ya in the last chapter about having spelling errors in my story..I'm sorry! And not only that, but I even spelled Wakko's name wrong a few times in the beginning, Mr. Plotz's name some odd times in the middle, and unfortunatley I did not know Scratchy's name was spelled "Scratchansniff", not "Scratchnsniff". I looked it up, and I saw that I was spelling it wrong throughout the whole first chapter. I saw in other fanfics that they spelled it "Scratchnsniff" as well, so I probably got it from there too xD Again, I apologize. Oh and in case you are wondering, no, I am not Kate. I was no describing myself! So please, don't think she'll become a Mary Sue. ..haha..ahahaha...AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAAAA!! Ah..oh boy.. Oh don't worry, you'll be laughing too..eventually..maybe..

**Disclaimer: **No no, I do not own any of ze characters..well actually Kate, but eh, ..*stabs Kate* xD

* * *

**Yakko's Adventure - Chapter Two**

The birds were chirping, mail men off delivering various packages to the public, the sun still climbing it's way up in the sky..yup, you guessed it. It's morning. Of course the infamous Warners were still asleep in their new cozy beds residing in Doctor Scratchansniff's house. After Dot's little nightmare, she had fell back asleep twenty minutes later, but Yakko stayed an extra ten just in case she woke up again before heading back into his own bed. But, even though the Warners were asleep, it didn't mean Scratchy was..

The Doctor was busily getting ready for the day, putting on his standard purple pants along with his long white collared shirt. **[A/N**: Sorry about any bad images ya got here folks!**]** As soon as he was fully dressed into fresh new clothing after having taken a shower, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, already preparing breakfast for both himself and the Warners. Pancakes and Eggs. Who could complain? It didn't take long to whip them up, serving them on the plates and laying them out on the dining room table. He sighed..now he just had to wake _them_ up. He went into their room, lights still out as they were all fast asleep. He switched the lights up before clapping his hands a couple times.

"Wakey wakey! Eggs in bakey! Come on you kids, time to wake up!"

They all groaned, turning around in their beds and facing away from the light source. Scratchy growled, marching right over to Dot and throwing her blankets off her. Immediatley, Dot turned to him with a menacing look in her eyes.

"I STILL NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP. GO AWAY!" She screeched, covering herself with her blankets once again, turning away from Scratchy.

He put his hands on his hips. "Now now, I need you three to wake up now. I have to go to work now, and I need you three to be good and keep Ms. Nurse company ya?"

Yakko's eyes opened, getting right out of bed. The Doctor smiled.

"Good good! Now ze other two.."

Yakko crossed his arms groggily before walking over to Scratchy, poking him in the side to get his attention. The oldest had an idea, one he usually used on his siblings whenever he rarely needed to wake them up. He decided to give Scratchy a hand..he wanted to see Ms. Nurse. The Doctor kneeled, putting his ear closer to Yakko's mouth as the boy whispered something to him before standing back up again. Scratchansniff cleared his throat.

"Eh..I heard Mel Gibson would be coming to visit me at vork today?" Scratchy said, repeating what Yakko had told him to say.

Dot instantly flung herself off her bed, jumping on the Doctor. "Really!? Ahh, he's such a hottie! Oh, what should I wear!?"

Two down, one to go. Well, not for long anyways.

"Vell, we'll miss his appointment if we don't hurry up.." The Doctor added.

Dot jumped up onto Wakko's bed, jumping up and down while throwing his blankets off him. "WAKE UP WAKKO! I don't want to miss Mel Gibson!" She yelled, grabbing Wakko by the shoulders and shaking him silly.

Wakko's eyes opened slowly. "Ugh..why does my head feel funny?" He asked.

"That, my dear brother, is called a _hangover._" Yakko said with his eye brows raised, finger up.

"Vat are you talking about? Wakko doesn't _drink._" The Doctor added.

"Aha, not with those younger viewers around."

"I'm _hungry_.."

"Zen let's go! Breakfast is ready."

The Doctor led the Warners, who were still in their pajamas, into the kitchen where they all sat. Yakko sat on Scratchy's left at the end of the table, Dot at his right, and Wakko right across from him.

"Got any chocolate milk?" Wakko asked.

"No."

Silence..

"..Got any strawberry milk?"

"_No_."

Silence..

"Got any _candy?_"

"NO! Now eat your breakfast!"

Silence resumed yet again as they started eating once more. A few moments passed before Yakko slammed his untensils on the table, his plate emptied. "DONE!" He announced.

Right after, Dot did the same thing. "DONE!"

And so did Wakko. "DONE!"

The three got out of their chairs and ran into the bathroom, Yakko having a head start since he finished eating first. The Doctor sighed as he finished eating as well, picking up all the plates and placing them in the sink. He went down the hall to check on the Warners, seeing them all brushing their teeth in the bathroom and spitting rather disgustingly into the sink all at the same time. They were even in their normal clothing, no longer in their pajamas.

"Hurry up you three, I'm going to be late!"

Yakko walked over to him as he headed out of the bathroom, stopping and handing Scratchy the end of some leashes. "Here, hold your horses." He said, walking into the hall way.

Wakko stopped in front of the Doctor next, pointing at the leashes he was now holding. "I think they need ta go potty." He said, joining Yakko in the hall, Dot trailing behind him.

Scratchy raised an eyebrow before suddenly seeing four horses at the end of the leashes he was holding, dragging him out into the kitchen and out the door. Scratchy let go, falling on his rear on his front lawn. The Warners were already in the back seat of Scratchansniff's minivan, bouncing up and down in their seats. Scratchy mumbled something incoherently under his breath as he got up, rubbing his butt as he got into the driver's seat and put his seat belt on before starting up the car.

* * *

It wasn't long before Scratchy was pulling into the Warner Brother's Studio, being stopped at the entrance by none other than Ralph.

"Daaaaa good morning Doctor Scratchansniff. Daa, have you seen dos Warner Brothers? I can't find dem anywheres!"

"They're with me you idiot! Now let me through!"

Ralph took a look at the back seat of Scratchy's car, seeing the Warners who were all giving him funny faces. "Ohh! Haha, okaaay. Have uhh good day Doctor." He said, pushing a button which lifted the pole that was in front of Scratchy's car, letting him in. The Doctor parked his car, both him and the Warners getting out and heading towards his Psychiatric building, passing the water tower which was still under construction. Water still leaked onto the plot, but not as bad as yesterday at least.

The bunch made it into the building, the infamous Nurse sitting behind her desk. "Good morning Doctor Scratchansniff." She greeted.

"Ah, hello Ms. Nurse."

Yakko and Wakko's hearts started to race, their tongues rolling out onto the floor as they stared wide eyed at the blonde haired beauty.

"Helloooooo, Nurse!" They said in unison.

Dot just crossed her arms, looking at the readers. "Typical boys."

She walked over and stepped on both of their tongues, picking them up from the ground and shoving it back into their mouths.

"Alright you three, you vill vait out here while I vork in my office. Understaaand?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now sit over zer and be good. No monkey business."

The Doctor opened up the door to his office, and what do ya know, monkeys are running wild with business suits on. Dot innocently smiles at Scratchy. "The monkeys are awake now."

He growled, chasing the monkeys around his office and towards his windows. "Out, shoo, shoo!" He said as the monkeys were chased out of his office, jumping out through his windows and running into the street. There, you could see Ralph chase them around with a net yelling "I'll get you this time Warners!"

Scratchy sighed as he faced the three Warners, pushing them all the way out of his office. "Now behave!" He yelled, slamming his door shut. Wakko and Yakko zoomed over to Ms. Nurse, jumping into her slender arms, giving her a big ole' kiss, Wakko kissing her left cheek and Yakko kissing her left.

"We get to spend lots of time with you now!" Wakko pointed out.

"_So_... you wana catch a movie later?" Yakko asked.

"Since I have to watch you three now, you'll all behave..won't you?"

Yakko and Wakko nodded, their face seemingly becoming blurs as they nodded so fast in agreement.

"Why don't you take a seat in that comfortable couch over there?" She asked, motioning towards the long purple-ish red couch opposite of her desk. Yakko and Wakko complied, walking over there with Dot trailing behind. Dot and Wakko took a seat on the couch, Yakko standing in front of them.

"What do you guys wana do?" Wakko asked.

"We can go run from Ralph?" Dot suggested.

"Actually, I'm gonna go to the library for awhile. Make sure to look out for each other, alright?" Yakko asked.

Yakko was known for enjoying reading, more so than his siblings. So whenever he went to the library, his sibs usually stayed behind. But, he wasn't really planning on going to the library..

* * *

Yakko had no idea how much trouble he could get into by being here. This place..these halls..the smells of rotten food..the bright lights..the lockers. Yes folks..Yakko went to a school. Not just any school though..a _high _school. He had snuck in easily, climbing in through one of the many windows. Now though, he was wandering the halls, looking for a certain someone.._Kate_. He recalled her saying she had a ''mean teacher'', so he decided said teacher would become his new _special friend_. Classes were now in session, so now all he had to do was..find the class Kate was in. So, with each door he passed, he took a peek inside the small square window, reaching up on his toes to get a peek.

"Nope. Nope..Nope. Nu-uh. No- ah, wait. There she is."

Finally, he spotted Kate, who was sitting in one of the middle rows in her class. In the front of the class however was a rather mean looking male teacher, wagging his finger at one of the students since they didn't pronounciate the word "color" right.

"It's _color_, not _colour_!" The teacher yelled.

"B-But in France-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT FRANCE!"

A light tap coming from Kate's desk drew her attention to it. She raised an eyebrow, slowly lifting the top of her desk up, revealing..Yakko.

"Now if I say _boo_, would it scare you?"

Kate's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-Yakko! What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop in..errr pop out."

The teacher's gaze suddenly went to Kate, who closed her desk, keeping it open just a crack.

"Who are you talking to! On the phone are you!?"

Kate nodded 'no'. "No sir!"

"Then who are you-!"

The teacher stopped mid sentence as a noise interrupted him. Music was playing..not one that would come from either a cell phone or an mp3 player either it was a song commonly played from a Jack in the Box.

Yakko suddenly bursted out from the desk as the song reached its climax, the desk top flying open as he stood. "Pop! Goes the Warner." He sang, his arms up in the air.

The class just stared at Yakko wide eyed in shock, definitely not expecting the infamous _Yakko_ to appear. They started whispering his name to their peers, excitement flowing in their veins.

"What in the world!?" The teacher yelled.

Yakko faced the short, bald middle aged man. He placed his hands on his hips. "What, you don't like Jack in the Boxes?"

The teacher grabbed Yakko by the scruff of his neck. "_No._"

"No you _don't_ like Jack in the Boxes or no you _do?_"

"No I _don't_ like Jack in the Boxes!"

"Oh. Well okay then. Whew..god, you need a breath mint." Yakko took out a breath mint, shoving it into the man's mouth.

The teacher growled. "What are you doing here!?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yakko asked.

"Well I _work_ here, so - Hey! I asked you first!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"YES I DID! Now get out of my class room!"

"This is a class room?"

"YES now get OUT!"

"Why?"

"Because your disturbing the class!"

Yakko crossed his arms, raising his eye brows. "Hey - maybe _you_ should leave. _I'm_ not the one _yelling_."

Throughout Yakko and the teacher's discussion, the class was laughing, trying to contain themselves. A burst of laughter eventually came out, gaining the teacher's attention.

"Quiet! Quiet or detentions for all of you!"

The teacher looked back at Yakko, not really noticing just how _light_ the boy suddenly felt. That's when he finally noticed he was..he was gone. He looked around, spotting Yakko up at the front of the class, wearing an exact replica of the brown suit he was wearing.

"Today we'll be learning about the wonders of hair growth products."

The teacher growled, marching over to Yakko. "Stop that! That's not even educational!"

Yakko crossed his arms, raising his eye brows yet again. "--Which is why you don't have _hair_."

"_Enough!_ Your not even doing a good job being _me_!"

"Your right." Yakko agreed.

The teacher blinked, dumbfounded, and a bit shocked Yakko had actually _agreed_. "I am?"

"Yup. Since _I have hair_." Yakko replied with a smirk.

The class yet again burst into a fit of laughter. The teacher shook his fists with anger, his face starting to turn red. "I WANT YOU _OUT _OF MY CLASSROOM, _NOW!" _He screamed, slowly approaching Yakko as if he was about to strangle the boy. Yakko stepped back each time the teacher took a step forward, hands held out in front of him.

"Crap, the volcano exploded.."

The class watched intensely, fearing for the toon until suddenly, Yakko's back bumped into the wall, also hitting a small black button. The Intercom. A voice from the speaker over head was heard.

"Yes Mr. Slaney?" The voice said.

"Ah, good..now I can get you out of here! Heh heh.." Mr. Slaney said deviously. "Yes, I-"

Yakko suddenly whipped out a roll of duct tape and taped Mr. Slaney's mouth shut. "I have a trouble maker causing havoc in my class room! Could you please send security down here?" Yakko finished.

"Sure thing Mr. Slaney."

Mr. Slaney nodded 'no' with disbelief. A moment later, a police man appeared at their class. Mr. Slaney ran over to the door. "Mmm! Mmmmm!!!"

Yakko, still in the identical Mr. Slaney outfit stood on his desk. "That's him, take him away!"

"You got it Mr. Slaney." The police man said, grabbing Mr. Slaney and dragging him away. You could hear Mr. Slaney's whiny protests go from all the way down the hall, the door shutting as they left.

The class cheered, happy and relieved that the horrible Mr. Slaney was now gone. "I didn't even get to ask him if he wanted to be my special friend. Oh well..I'll just have to ask him tomorrow then." Yakko said, catching the class' attention. Another cheer, of course. Yakko jumped off Mr. Slaney's desk, curiously peering into the drawers of the desk. The class watched as Yakko jumped right in, popping out from one of the drawers from the filing cabinet in the back of the class room.

"Me thinks I found some secret passages.."

He went back into the filing cabinet, appearing from the ceiling as he removed one of the ceiling boards, head popping out from above.

"Ah, hey kid, mind opening up your desk for me?" Yakko asked a boy, the boy's desk sitting directly below where Yakko was. The boy nodded, opening up his desk. That's when Yakko fell down, falling right into the boy's desk and then..falling from the ceiling again, going right into the boy's desk and..falling down from the ceiling. This pattern continued until Yakko started changing clothing, falling while wearing a Hawaiian outfit while sitting on a beach chair, holding a drink with a tiny umbrella in it until he landed in the boy's desk, falling from the ceiling yet again. This time, he was dressed in a black tuxedo with black shades, the initials WIB on his back. He pulled out a toy water gun, shooting a tiny green monster that popped out of nowhere until he yet again, fell into the boy's desk. Finally, he appeared in his normal clothing, falling from the ceiling until Kate caught him, holding him right above the boy's desk.

"Aww, I was just about to go to China too."

Kate laughed, putting Yakko back on his two feet on the ground. "Well, since your here..want me to help you with your song now?"

Yakko nodded, zipping right to the front of the class. Yakko stared at the teacher's desk, placing his hand under his chin. "Hmm..we won't be needing this." He said, taking out a small walkie talkie. "The target is in position, stomp when your ready, roger!" He tossed the walkie talkie over his shoulder as a huge green dinosaur foot appeared, smashing the teacher's desk. An old janitor appeared with a huge sweep, sweeping the remnants of the desk out the door. Yakko then slapped the board with a small stick, a map of the world instantly dropping down from above. He pulled out his scholar's hat and put it on, snapping his fingers. A radio appeared on the floor, the Mexican Hat Dance CD already inside.

Yakko smiled at the class. "Who else wants to help me with my lil song? It's extra credit if you do!"

Everyone, without hesitation, got up from their seats and went over to the Warner. "What do you need to sing?" A girl asked.

"He needs to sing all the countries of the world to the Mexican Hat Dance song. He got through half of it yesterday without any mistakes. Now he just has to do the other half!" Kate explained, getting ''ohhhh''s from everyone.

"Can we see the script?" One of the students asked.

Yakko nodded, pulling out multiple copies of the script and handing it to each of them. For the rest of the day of school, the students pitched in to help Yakko with his song. Most of them doubted he could actually do it, but hey, he _was_ a toon after all. They pointed at the map, telling Yakko where each country was located and helping him memorize their locations for each one. With only five minutes left of class, it was time to see if Yakko had mastered the song..so, everyone sat down as Yakko stood in front of the map, waiting to watch his performance.

The Mexican Hat Dance song started to play, and he bounced up and down with the beat, getting ready to sing. He sang, pointing to the correct countries with ease. The first quarter was now over, so he did a little dance, holding his pointer stick at both ends until he had to sing again. Yet again he did a little dance at the song's break, lasting but a moment before the next part of the song came along. The kids watched with smiles, laughing at the corny little dance he always did at the breaks of the song, their eyes sparkling with amazement. Just one more part, and he'd be finished. He finished most of the last part with ease, but now this next part was the rushed part, but the last part thankfully. He took a deep breath...

"Crete, Mauritania

Then Transylviania,

Monaco, Liechtenstein

Malta, and Palestine,

Fiji, Australia, Sudan!"

The map rolled up as the song finally ended. The class cheered, the bell ringing a short moment after. They all left the room, talking amongst themselves and waving goodbye at Yakko as they passed. Kate walked over to him casually with her books, a smile on his face.

"Looks like your all set! I'm glad I was able to help you. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Yakko nodded. "Yup." He said, the class room turning back to how it was..minus the teacher's desk. Both of them headed towards the door. Yakko took one step out of the door, only to face a crowd of kids both tall and small, bustling through the hall ways. Then he heard a ''there he is!'' from down the hall, several faces looking at him. He gulped, looking at Kate yet again.

"Ehhhhhhhh you wouldn't be willing to help me out again would ya?"

"Quick, in my back pack!"

Yakko took one last glance behind him, seeing a mob had formed and was currently running towards him. He dived into Kate's green back pack before she quickly took off, running right out through the double doors. Once she stopped running, Yakko popped his head out, slowly climbing out as he looked around cautiously.

"That was a close one.."

Kate wiped her forehead, which was covered in sweat. It was a pretty hot day out, and running from a mob consisting of fellow Freshman, Juniors and even the Senior Jocks was a pretty tough thing to do. She took one big breath before exhaling, straightening herself out before she looked over at Yakko.

"Sure you'll be okay walking yourself back on your own?"

Yakko nodded. "I got here in one piece didn't I?"

"You've got a point there. Well, my sister asked me last night if I could do the grocery shopping. I told her no but..guess now I can! Haha. I'll see you later Yakko." She smiled, the sun illuminating her frame. It was as if the moment was just begging to be photographed. Still, a feeling in Yakko's gut was starting to worry him..maybe he was just hungry. Or had gas! His stomach growled..seemed he was actually _hungry_. Well, he did have money on him, and conveniently there was a diner right across the street..so he decided to go grab some grub. He was in the mood for some yummy chili cheese fries anyways.

* * *

_"That's the last time I try to eat like Wakko..ugh.."_ Yakko with a very large stomach walked out of the friendly diner, hand placed on his aching tummy. He ate _way_ too much, and now he was paying the price. He felt like he was going to puke if he didn't lay down! His eyes searched for a good spot, and there it was. Not too far off, there was a tall oak tree just _begging_ him to lay underneath it. So he obliged, laying underneath it's large branches that provided him with tons of shade.

"I think I'll just sleep it off.." He said aloud, his eyes slowly shutting themselves. He was pretty worn from today's events, and a small nap couldn't hurt. He didn't even think about the chances of someone coming up to kidnap him while he was unconscious. He sort of felt _invincible_ to those sorts of things, like a little guardian angel was always keeping watch over the Warner..

* * *

"..mm..helloooo nurse..." Yakko muttered, turning his body around and curling into himself, getting into a more comfy position. The grass was so comfortable, as if he was laying upon a cloud, and the warm gentle breeze had easily lulled him into a deep sleep. A _very_ deep sleep. So deep, he started talking. He knew for a fact that when he started _talking_ in his sleep, by that point he would have been unconscious for hours.

_"Hours..hours? Hours!?"_

His eyes shot open as he quickly sat up, looking up at the sky. It was pitch black! He looked around, his eyes looking over at the busy street, car's headlights zooming past. Restaurants and other shops had their decorative lights on, trying to desperately pull in more customers before they too had to close for the night. He got up off the grass, glad that at least his stomach wasn't bothering him anymore, nor was it blown up like a fat man's.

_"I missed practice at the studio..well, we'll have to film tomorrow then. Hope Wakko and Dot are okay..maybe i'll take a short cut instead.."_

With that decision in mind, he crossed the street, making sure of course to look both ways as he always did. He walked along the side walk before making a quick turn into an alley way. Now Yakko wasn't just some dumb kid who was oblivious to the _prostitutes _and _drug dealers_ that tended to come out at night, usually lurking about in the alleys but hey- hey had no time!

_"I'm used to them anyways."_

He kept going down the alley way, his eyes darting everywhere just to be safe. The smell of moldy cheese and sweaty gym socks wafted through the air, his face cringing from the disgusting smell. Various water puddles appeared on the black floor, the alley being rimmed with various trash which was most likely the cause of the smell. He spotted empty bottles and cans of beer along with thousands of cigarette buds mostly, go figure.

"AHHH!"

_"A scream!?"_

He froze in his tracks, his heart racing. He could feel his hands clam up as he started to perspire. His long black ears stood up, twitching at any faint noises it picked up. Yakko Warner, age 11, was _scared_ out of his mind. He could already feel the regret bubbling up inside him..

_"I shouldn't of gone through here..such an idiot!"_

As he was mentally scolding himself, his arms pushed themselves against his body, as if he was some how trying to shrink himself on the spot. He bit his lower lip, his body trembling with fright. There was no turning back now..and he really should see what he could to do help whoever screamed. What was odd about the scream was that the voice..sounded like it came from not a _man_ or _woman_, but a _kid. _A _girl_ to be precise. That was the second reason as to why he was so scared..the _first_ reason why he was scared out of his wits was because of how _close_ it was to where he was now.

He took a shaky step forward. Then another. Then another. He made it to the corner of one alley way which led him into yet _another_ alley way to his right. He froze, seeing a shadow quickly pass right by. A shiver went down his spine.

_"It was just a cat..it was just a cat..it was just a cat.."_ He repeated in his head, trying his best to stay calm.

His long black ears flickered again as he heard..voices? He listened in, poking his head out from the corner and squinting his eyes. He could only see faint shadows from down the alley, the shadows casting upon the wall which two-no, three people stood next to. There was also an odd lump of trash laying on the floor in front of two people who were standing side by side on one side, the third person standing opposite from them. He couldn't really hear that person's voice..it was too low, but definitely masculine. However, he did manage to catch one of the two people say "You sadistic basssstard..!" although for some reason, the 's' in 'bastard' sounded more like the person was sticking out their tongue and _blowing_, much like what a person with either a horrible lisp or what a kid would do. He wanted to be able to hear better, but he didn't realize he was slowly moving towards the group until..

_CLASH!_

Yakko froze, looking down at the floor. The lid from a metal trash can had fallen over as he accidentally knocked it over, causing the lid to fall onto the floor and roll down the alley. He bit his lip harder, shrinking a bit as he stared down the alley. It was like watching a horror film..but up close and _personal_. He heard someone mutter a profanity under their breath before they all took off, the one who stood alone leaving first before the other two took off as well.

Yakko didn't _dare_ to move for the next several minutes. Not only was he frozen in fear, but he thought the group would come after _him_ now. He only stayed there though, thinking maybe they couldn't see him..it _was_ dark, and Yakko's body was mostly black except for his white face. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was about 20 minutes or so. His nerves were starting to calm down a bit, but he was still jittery. He took a deep breath, feeling as if he was holding his breath the entire time as he took a step forward. He had to get home, where he'd be _safe_. Usually he would hum or sing along to a song at times like these, but he didn't want to risk being found by those suspicious characters from before.

He quietly continued down the alley way, biting hard on his lip. He just needed to make a few more turns and he'd be home free. So close..almost there..

"Whaa!"

Yakko suddenly tripped over something, landing face first into the harsh ground. He pushed his shaky body up with his arms, rubbing his pained face as he turned himself around, sitting on his bottom.

"I'm okay..I'm okay.." He spoke, even his voice was shaky.

He knew it was a bad idea to speak, but he had to reassure himself, tell himself he was okay even if he _wasn't._ He did however make a mental note to himself: _never EVER use alley ways._ It was a horrible way to learn this lesson, however he knew now that he would never set foot into another alley way at night time, no matter how late he was in getting home. He finished rubbing his face, looking now at just what exactly he tripped over. He couldn't see it..it was just a big lump of _dark._ A bright light from the night sky above came down, the big ole' moon finally worming it's way high enough into the sky to bring some light to the poor Warner. He shielded his eyes from the sudden light as it acted like a poison for a minute, bringing his arm down slowly to get a look at probably a nasty pile of trash.

His eyes widened..this was definitely _not_ a nasty pile of trash. A pile of trash didn't have legs. A pile of trash didn't have long blonde hair. A pile of trash didn't have blue orbed eyes, staring at you, watching your every movement as it laid in a puddle of it's own blood. The girl's hand held a yellow bag, containing various groceries inside. The scene..he's saw this scene before..the image flashed through his mind. This couldn't be real..it couldn't be happening. He let out a blood curdling scream, his throat burning from the strain. His scream echoed throughout the alley ways, a few birds that were perched on their tree branches flying up into the air in fright. His voice cracked at the end, putting an end to his scream. He stared at the body before him for a moment before getting on his knees, crawling closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulder, shaking her a bit.

"Kate..? Kate. Kate!? Please wake up..Kate!?"

She wasn't responding. She looked so.._lifeless_. Her body was cold, and her skin was as pale as a ghost. Help..he needed help. He looked around frantically, his lip starting to quiver. There was no one around..no one to help him. He was all alone, no Dot, no Wakko, no Doctor Scratchansniff, _no one._ He felt abandoned, like no one even gave a damn about him..he shoved the thoughts away, his eyes starting to sting with threatening tears. The Toon World..what if he took her there? No..she was a _human_. Humans couldn't _go_ to Toon World..a phone..he didn't have a phone! There was only two options left. Leave Kate to get help, or _drag_ Kate out of here and get help. He wasn't sure what to do..he was only eleven! Just a _kid!_

"Kate..please wake up..I.. don't know what to _do_!" He croaked, his voice barely managing to work.

_Sirens._

Why was he hearing sirens? Lots of sirens too. Were they coming to help him!? Or..what if there was just _another_ accident, and they were just passing by? His stomach clenched as he hoped, _prayed_ that they would come for Kate. He kept hearing those sirens, and it didn't seem they were going away..were they coming? He heard voices, foot steps, and other various sounds as well. He swallowed, taking in a deep breath..

"HEEELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!? HEEEEELP!!!" Yakko screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes squinted shut tight as he did.

His body shook vigorously from the scream. He opened his eyes and started to see dark spots block his vision..but he heard the foot steps come closer, running towards him until finally..

"There they are! The caller was right. Over here guys!" A man called, several others coming to the scene.

Paramedics soon swarmed around Kate, Yakko had managed to get up and move back to get out of their way.

"Ready? Clear!" One paramedic said.

Another paramedic had placed two metal pads onto Kate's chest, shocking her.

"Again! Clear!"

Again, the paramedic shocked her, trying to start up her heart. The paramedic let out an aggravated sigh.

"Again! Clear!"

Once more, the paramedic shocked her. They all waited a moment as a paramedic checked her pulse, putting an ear to her mouth to check for any breathing before..shaking his head slowly, 'no'. Yakko's heart skipped a beat. He shook his head in disbelief, his eyes glazing over at the scene, the damn familiar scene he had seen long ago but with different people..his _mother._ He would never forget that day, and now..he would never forget this day either.

A paramedic took notice of Yakko who stood there at the scene, horrified. It was a woman paramedic who approached him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Yakko? _Yakko Warner?_" She questioned in disbelief. "The caller really _wasn't_ lieing..poor boy..did you know this girl Yakko?"

Yakko was still staring at Kate, watching the paramedics place her in a body bag until he felt the woman place her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with his eyes, his body still shaking from the event before slowly nodding. He didn't trust his voice at this point.

"It's alright..we'll take care of you now, alright?" She spoke slowly, in a motherly voice. You could tell the woman had some experience with kids. "Seems you got a few bruises..come on, let's get you cleaned up okay?"

He gave her another slow nod. Kate's body was already zipped up in a body bag and was now being carried carefully to one of the ambulances. Yakko watched them shut the doors to the back of the ambulance as the female paramedic took his hand, giving him a gentle tug away from the ambulance. He numbly followed her as she led him to yet another ambulance. She picked him up with ease and sat him down on the back of the vehicle as she pulled out a small medical kit, taking out some antiseptic wipes and some bandaids.

"Now this may sting a little, just bear with me okay?"

She started patting at a small cut on his right cheek. It stung a bit, but it wasn't too bad. She placed a bandaid over it and rubbed his head gently.

"All done. Wasn't too bad was it?"

Yakko's gaze fell to the floor, causing her to frown at the boy. A police officer walked over, somewhat startling the woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, this is Yakko Warner correct?"

"Yes he is, but-"

"We need him to come down to the station to answer a few _questions_."

"But sir, he's just witnessed a - !"

"Listen ma'am, we need to catch the killer before he takes _another_ innocent life." He sighed, taking Yakko's hand. "Come on now.."

Yakko slid himself onto the floor, landing on his two feet as the police officer led him to the police car. He was put in the back seat, staring down at the car's floor as he felt the engine start. He looked out the window, spotting the ambulance Kate's body now resided in. His eyes stung yet again with threatening tears.

_"Kate..I'm sorry.."_

He bit his lower lip as the car pulled out, loosing sight of the ambulance. Minutes later they were at the station, and he was guided inside by the police man that reeked of cigarette smoke. Even in the _car_ it smelled like smoke. He wouldn't doubt it if the scent of moldy garbage and smoke rubbed off on him..he probably looked like a wreck too, seeing that he was getting lots of ''pity looks'' from other officers as he passed by them. He was taken to a rather small but rather comfortable room, being seated in the middle of a brown couch. Several police officers were already in the room, seats circling the couch. One man, older looking and wearing a shiny silver star badge, probably the sheriff?, sat in the middle.

"Yakko Warner..I apologize about what happened to yer friend..and I'm sorry to make you go through this but, we really need this information. Anything could help us out, and if you cooperate we might be able to catch this fella." The sheriff's voice was gruff, deep, and _shallow_. He scootched the chair a bit closer to the couch he was sitting on.

"Now, I want you to tell me_ everything _you saw tonight."

Yakko placed a hand on his chin, squinting his right eye slightly as if trying to think. "Hm..it all started when I left the diner. I ate four servings of chili cheese fries, so I went to take a nap under a tree. But, I fell asleep and had the _weirdest dream_. I was in Boston, dressed up as an Indian when I spotted a flying hippo. So, I chased it.."

About an hour of this went on as Yakko described his dream. The sheriff at this point felt like he was just about to go _insane_, his eye starting to twitch as he continued to listen.

"..and that's why you shouldn't eat anything with beans before you go to sleep."

The sheriff blinked. "..That's it?"

Yakko nodded.

The sheriff growled, gripping his chair tightly with anger. "..The ALLEY WAY! What _happened_ in the _alley way.._" He said, anger in his voice.

"Oh, that?" Yakko scratched the back of his head. "I don't remember."

The sheriff got up, outraged. "You WHAT!?"

"Yeah.. I think I fell asleep there. Want me to tell you the dream I had?"

"NO! Get out. NOW!"

Yakko nodded, leaving the room and being taken by a female officer out to the lobby, placing him up on the counter top. "Doctor Scratchansniff will be here any minute, just wait here okay?"

He had no idea why exactly he decided to not tell the sheriff what he saw. But honestly, all he saw were just a bunch of _shadows_, so he doubted his information would help their investigation at _all_. He also had no idea how he was able to tell his little made up dream. His throat hurt, he was tired, and he was hungry. Not only that, but he couldn't get that image out of his head..Kate's body just laying there in the alley way. His mother's body just laying there in the alley way..he slouched, looking down at the floor with his long black ears drooped, a small frown on his face as he remembered the events.

"Yakko!"

He perked his head up slightly, looking over and spotting Doctor Scratchansniff coming his way, running down the hall and crashing into a few people along the way. He put his hands on his knees, panting and sweating like crazy.

"There..you are..whew..!" He said between pants, straightening himself out and looking at the boy.

"I wanted to get you earlier but zey said I had to wait and ugh! Terrible."

The Doctor managed to catch his breath, noticing Yakko hadn't said _one word_ yet. Well, he _did_ just see his friend get killed, so he could understand..the man _was_ a psychiatrist after all. He wasn't stupid when it came with this type of stuff. He leaned a bit closer to the boy, his expression filled with worry.

"You okaay?" He asked, keeping his voice low but gentle.

Yakko was only staring at the ground. He slid himself off the counter top. "Let's just go home.." He replied, putting his hands in his pockets as he headed towards the exit.

"Well alright..eh.." He followed right behind Yakko, both of them exiting the police station.

They both got into Scratchy's car, Yakko sitting in the passenger seat now since his siblings weren't there. He leaned against the car door and stared at the window, earning him another worried glance from the Doctor before he started the car, driving them to his house.

* * *

The drive was awkwardly silent..this was definitely a new record on just how long Yakko wasn't _yakking_ for..and he was awake too! Still, the Doctor wasn't pleased with the silence at all. He knew what was on the boy's mind..

They pulled into his drive way, both exiting the car and heading inside. Wakko and Dot were inside, sitting in the living room watching some television, waiting for their return. They whined and nagged and even tried using _blackmail _on Scratchy to try to get him to take them to the police station as well, but the Doctor suspected Yakko would probably be like this..also, Scratchy lied to Dot and Wakko, saying Yakko was there because he was caught doing some "monkey business" on the streets. Not the greatest lie ever but, they bought it.

Dot and Wakko got up from the floor, running over to their older brother.

"Whatcha do?" Wakko asked in his familiar Scouse accent, tongue sticking out as usual.

"I bet he finally got in trouble with that lady librarian. Told ya not to say 'hello nurse' around her, but nooo. Did it anyways! And then she called the cops on you."

Yakko's head was tilted slightly as he stared at the ground, hands still tucked away in his pockets. "Yeah.." He replied, his voice cracking. God his throat was killing him..

His voice gained their attention, including the Doctor's.

"What's wrong with your voice Yakko?" Dot asked.

"He was probably practicin' that nation's song." Wakko added.

His younger siblings got into a conversation amongst themselves. Scratchy watched the scene from a far for a moment before calling them all for dinner. Dot and Wakko ran to the table, while Yakko lagged behind, walking over and sitting in his chair. For dinner they were having salisbury steak along with some mac and cheese.

"Yummy yum yum.." Wakko said, digging his fork into his salisbury steak and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

Dot on the other hand was properly using her utensils, cutting off a piece of her steak and putting it in her mouth. But Yakko didn't even _touch_ his food, his elbow up on the table as he rested his chin in his hand as he stared down at his plate.

"Yakko? Aren't you going to eat something?" Scratchy asked.

Yakko looked up from his plate to meet the Doctor's gaze. "I'm not too hungry actually.."

"If you say so.."

The Doctor, Wakko and Dot continued eating while Yakko stared down at his own food. Scratchy did feel bad for Yakko of course, but now he wondered, somewhat hoped that maybe a bit of _reality_ would get into the boy's mind. Soon enough, they were all done with dinner. Scratchy made Wakko and Dot do the dishes, and when they asked why he wasn't making Yakko do it, he simply stated that Yakko was going to do some other chore later. It was now time for bed, and Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, change into their pajamas, and go to bed.

"Good night you crazy childreeeen."

"Good night Doctor Scratchansniff!" Wakko and Dot said in unison.

Scratchy took one last glance at Yakko before shutting the door, sighing as he headed into his own bed room to sleep..

* * *

"Vut is that noise..?"

Otto woke up to a faint, but rather peculiar noise. He took his glasses from off the night table and put them on, looking over at the clock. It read 1:08 AM. He sighed, throwing the blankets off him as he left his bed room. The noise was coming from the living room, so he walked down the hall and was surprised to see Yakko, hugging his knees on the couch. The noise he was hearing were _whimpers_. Scratchy rubbed his right temple..he knew this was going to happen, he just didn't know it was going to happen so _early._ He walked into the living room, gaining Yakko's attention who seemed rather surprised to seem him. Yakko wanted to be alone and tried to hide his feelings about what happened..

"I couldn't sleep, so I watched The Notebook. Good movie, but definitely too depressing." Yakko said, trying to give a reason as to why he was whimpering.

"Yakko, ..I understand you vant to forget about vat happened, but you know you can't do that. Bottling up your feelings is not good for you. Now, I _am_ your psychiatrist, so technically under ze law I am not allowed to tell anyone _anything_ you say to me." He said, sitting down right next to the boy. He could understand that being the older brother, Yakko wouldn't want to let Dot and Wakko know about the troubles he was going through..but why wasn't Yakko telling anyone _else_ about his problems? Did he develop a trust issue in his younger years?

Yakko stared at the floor, still hugging his knees. He really _couldn't_ sleep, not with that image appearing constantly in his mind. He was so sleep deprived, he felt so _light headed._ "..Kate was supposed to come to the studio.." He spat out, getting the Doctor's attention. Yakko didn't know just what he was saying, but at this point, he didn't really care. He was too _tired_ to care, so he continued..

"..but I ended up going to her school, popping into her class. She helped me finish learning the nation's song there, so she didn't need to come to the studio after all. Instead, she went grocery shopping.." His head lowered. "If I didn't go to her school, she'd have gone to the studio instead of grocery shopping.. and she wouldn't of - .." He stopped himself, letting the Doctor pick up where he left off.

Now Scratchy understood how Yakko was blaming himself for Kate's death. Most of the time, witnesses of someone's death usually try blaming _themselves_, no matter how ridiculous their story sounds.

Yakko bit his lip, feeling his eyes sting yet again as tears threatened to spill, rimming his eyes. Otto put an arm around Yakko, patting the boy on his shoulder. "I understand how you feel, but you cannot blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen to her ya? Unt who knows, even if you _didn't_ show up, she might have gotten hurt anyways. But, since you were zer, at least Kate's body was found and now they can have a proper burial for ze girl. Understand?"

Yakko nodded, sniffling. Otto hugged the boy with a smile. "Good. So, vat is it you just learned?"

"Hmm.. don't ever go to school?"

"No! It's to never blame yourself for something that _isn't your fault_, okaaay? Unt to tell others about what iz bugging you. Now, I will go make some tea for your throat while you get ready for bed."

Yakko nodded as Otto went into the kitchen, preparing Yakko's tea. Yakko laid back on the couch, his eye lids drooping as well as his ears. Five minutes later, Otto returned with a cup of nice warm tea, handing it carefully over to the boy.

"Alright come on, off to bed."

Yakko took a sip of his tea, feeling the lukewarm liquid travel down his throat. His throat was already starting to feel so much better now, but there was still something bugging him..that image. It kept resurfacing his mind, he couldn't help it! The scene was traumatizing, especially for an eleven year old.

"Ehhhhhh I think I'll stay here."

"Vuuuut? Aren't you tired?"

Yakko's sudden yawn answered his question.

"Why don't you want to sleep?"

Yakko's gaze fell to the floor yet again, his ears drooping down. "The alley way was so dark.."

It took a moment for Otto to put pieces together. Dark Alley, location of where Kate's body was found. The Warner's room, also dark. He feared waking up to find yet another corpse on the ground..he sighed. "Alright alright, ve'll turn ze tv on unt i'll sit here until you fall asleep, ya?"

Yakko's face seemed to light up, his tail swishing happily behind him. Otto switched off the lights and turned on the television, sitting down at the end of the couch while Yakko laid himself on the other side, finishing his tea of course. He nuzzled his head on the pillow with a nice sky blue blanket on top of him, closing his eyes, still seeing the television's random light flickers through his eye lids. Otto leaned back into the couch, laying his head back as he too closed his eyes. It was a very uncomfortable position to fall asleep in, but he was _tired_. Only reason why Otto was so willing to do this in the first place was because he didn't want Yakko to develop a horrible fear of the dark, always expecting a dead body to be around. Then Otto would have to spend _a lot_ of nights with the boy, since he was his Psychiatrist after all.

* * *

**And Now It's Time For..**  
**Answer the ?Questions? Time!**

_With Your Hosts: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot._

Yakko: Welcome back folks! Today, we have a question!

*audience cheers*

Dot: Oo, what is it?

Yakko: *opens envelope* Okay, this is a question from ConfusedToTheWorld. They ask, *clears throat* _"what is your favorite topping on hot dogs?"_

Wakko: Is it for me?

Yakko: Oddly enough, no. It's for .._me_.

*audience gasps*

Dot: Did they know about you eating all those chili fries today?

Yakko: Not unless they're psychic. And to answer your question ConfusedToTheWorld, or should I say _Psychic_ToTheWorld, some good ole fashioned Ketchup and Mustard is my favorite.

Wakko: You should try it with chocolate syrup. It's gooood.

Yakko: Really?

Wakko: Ya-huh. *takes out a hot dog with..rather interesting toppings* and marshmallows, peanuts, whip cream, cherries, ice cream, pizza, cinnamon, computers, Benjamin Franklin, and a squid. *nods*

Yakko: Ah heh..I think I'll let you eat it. I'm..full.

Wakko: *shrug* Alrighty then. *mouth opens wide, Ben Franklin staring wide eyed and screaming for his life as he eats the hot dog whole* Yummy.. *BURRRRP*

Dot: Wakko, I told you not to burp!

Wakko: Well why not?

*building starts coming down*

Dot: ..That's why.

Wakko: Oh.

Yakko: *sighs* Well, tune in next week on..

Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Answer the Questions!

*part of the ceiling falls behind them*

Yakko: Don't forget to send us any questions! Bye! *runs out of building with sibs* Great, we didn't even finish off paying for the place yet..

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Again, if you spot any spelling mistakes, please forgive me. WordPad stinks. xD I bet you guys have so many unanswered questions by now..but don't worry, they will all be answered..eventually. Buahaha. :D


	3. Announcement

Hey guys! Wow, it's been awhile. But I've finally decided to do something with this story, since people continue to add this to their "favorite" stories list and/or watchlist. Also, I hadn't read any of the latter reviews until yesterday, and couldn't help but smile.

So, I'll either be adding a new chapter, or, completely redoing the story. Chances are, I'll be restarting, mainly because my writing skills have increased slightly. Plus, reading over the story now, I see some grammar mistakes, and things I could have elaborated on, and quite frankly I sort of rushed parts that I shouldn't have. Therefore, starting over may seem like the wise choice. Anywho, you'll see which path I choose in the next few days. I'll either have a new chapter up, or, have started over.

Anyways, to all that have been staying with this story till now, I thank you. Your compliments will be rewarded!

-blackmagic34


End file.
